Family
by AnomalyLady
Summary: A Bleach AU. Karakura town has been plagued by a crime wave and no one knows who or what is behind it. As Kurosaki Ichigo - news reporter for the city's largest news station - tries to unravel the mystery, he is thrown into war he knew nothing about and quickly finds himself fighting for his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Family"**

**Summery: A Bleach AU based on the original "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" movie (the 1990's one). Karakura town has been plagued by a crime wave and no one knows who or what is behind it. As Kurosaki Ichigo - news reporter for the city's largest news station - tries to unravel the mystery, he is thrown into war he knew nothing about and quickly finds himself fighting for his life.**

**Pairings will include: IchigoxKensei, IchigoxRenji**

**Warnings: Violence, mature subject matter and language, light yaoi. Some OCCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or TMNT, *pout***

**A/N: I was feeling nostalgic the other night and ended up watching one of my favorite movies from when I was a kid, TMNT. Half way through I was struck with the urge to turn this epic movie into a Bleach fic and here we are. The fic is will mostly follow the movie with of course changes here and there to fit Bleach, this will be more Bleach than TMNT when it comes to the characters. It will also be on the more serious side than the movie. For those who have been following my other fics, Devil You Know and Promise, I want to apologize for the major delay... if you want to know more, I've posted an explanation on my profile. I'm having a lot of fun with this, I hope you all will too. :)**

Chapter 1 - Underground -

The city was buzzing activity, cars honking loudly stuck in the evening rush and the side walks were teeming with people. Pedestrians so preoccupied with the need to get to their destination, no one took notice of the dark haired teen skulking next to the news stand watching the television. The stand owner always kept the screen angled so those on the sidewalk would be caught by it, the evening news drawing in potential consumers who would at the very least purchase a newspaper. It helped that the evening news anchor was a favored one in the city, the attractive young man had quickly earned himself a good reputation for concise and accurate stories. He was fearless in his pursuits for the truth, even if it meant stepping on City Halls toes, which oddly enough only seemed to endear him even more to the citizen of Karakura. The youth folded his arms and hunkered down, listening to the report absently while keeping a look out for his next mark.

"Much more than a series of small isolated incidents, it's now apparent that an organized criminal element is at work and at the moment business is good. So good in fact that there appears to be no eye witnesses to any of these crimes. With complaints ranging from purse snatching to breaking and entering, police switch boards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plaque this city. Instead of getting better, things have actually gotten worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes, merchandise of every size and description, from skateboards to stereo systems, have been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves, rarely catch a glimpse of the thieves. Many don't even know they've been victimized until it's too late. In fact, police have yet to come with a single eye-witness, only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind any of these crimes one thing is certain, these are much more than just a series of random isolated incidents. Crimes without criminals, is an invisible gang at work? Who are we going to call? Unfortunately the police are the only ones available to combat what some are already dubbing "The silent crime wave" but perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from City Hall... That concludes this evening news report, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, channel 6, KCity news, Good night."

The black haired youth smirked knowingly, pushing his rectangular glasses up -_If only you knew, Ah!_- his thoughts were quickly turning bitter. He actually knew Kurosaki personally, he'd always thought the man was annoying and short tempered but also a decent guy, however the orange haired man also worked for his father and that was a major pain. Man, he hated that son of a bitch, all he cared about was running that stupid news station and keeping himself in the Mayor's good books and that meant the he, Uryu, was under constant pressure to perform and act perfectly. He hated his father more than anything. Shaking the gloom off and returned his attention to people around him, expertly observing and spotting who would give out the best haul. Ishida Uryu quickly glanced down at his watch, he had to hurry, he had an appointment to keep and he was running out of time. Finally he spotted a man in a expensively tailored suit who had his attention focused on the swaying round behind of the woman walking in front of him. "Tch." -_Too easy._- He was almost disappointed at how easy it had all become, he walked right passed the man timing his contact to the his victim being jostled by another pedestrian and walked away with his prize without a second thought. Uryu smirked at the heaviness of the expensive leather wallet, he pocketed the cash and added the wallet to the large collection he had amassed throughout the afternoon.

Looking at his watch once more, the youth sped up, he only had a few minutes to make it to today's assigned drop point. He traveled the next few blocks easily and silently made his way to the alley where the inconspicuous van waited with the back doors opened. A man dressed in white, his face covered by a white mask was waiting, arms out and ready to catch Uryu's haul. He never stopped, this was about being quick, he handed the wallets over and ran back out of the alley, taking notice of the other teens who were handing off their own loot: electronics, TV, boxes full of who knows what, anything would do. As he turned the corner he heard the doors close and the van sped out to its next stop. Uryu walked calmly, blending into the sea of people, he had a few stops to make and then he would make his way to Las Noches for his shift.

It was full dark by the time Uryu made his way to the large abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Karakura, his bag of food in one hand and his new mp3 player in the other he walked inside nodding to the guards. "You on sorting duty tonight, boy?" He frowned the at the tall man, Shawlong was such a prick, he flipped the man off but didn't actually say anything. "So serious kid, better hurry, Gin is about to start his rounds." Uryu's blood ran cold for a moment but he kept a straight face. That was one guy he did not want to run into, Gin was probably the creepiest guy he'd ever known, well maybe aside for Tossen... Either way, as much as the Espadas encouraged rebelling against the outside world, here in Las Noches, for all the freedom you had, there was some people you just didn't cross. He quickened his step and hurried to the back of the warehouse, it was his job - along with many others - to sort out all the stolen goods and get them ready for "re-distribution". He found his spot among the other teens and quietly started ripping open the boxes while chewing on his food, he ignored the white clad figures keeping watch, you didn't steal from Aizen. Uryu was so focused on his task he never noticed the tall, lithe figure pausing briefly behind him, eyes closed and the wide lipless smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Ichigo gathered his things and glanced up at the night guard. "Hey Chad, how's it going tonight?" The tanned skinned man simply looked up from behind his fringe and nodded a greeting, never actually saying a word, the orange haired man smirked. "Alright, well I'm off for tonight, see ya."

"Night." The night guards deep voice echoed in the empty lobby.

Ichigo stepped out into the street, he'd stayed later than usual to finish some paper work so he was the last one left in the building. Looking around the empty street, the horrid light from the lamp post was shinning through his orange bangs making him squint. He tightened his jacket, bracing himself against the cool night breeze and made his way towards the parking lot. The orange head shuffled around his pockets looking for the keys to his old beater of a minivan when an odd noise brought him to attention. Deep brown eyes expertly scanned the area, muscles tensing ready to throw a punch or kick. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat when the noise drew nearer and out of the dark a large grey city rat shot out to scurry over to the large dumpster on the lot. "Ahh man!" He sighed and chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head, -_spooked by rat, wow_- turning back he quickly gave a look around making sure no one had seen him embarrass himself.

His van was parked behind the news station's minibus, the parking lot was dimly lit by a single lamp post which was flickering badly. Finally digging out his keys and making his way around the minibus, Ichigo's head snapped up to witness several teens gutting the inside of said bus. He froze briefly, he couldn't just let this happen but he was really outnumbered, besides they'd already noticed him. 5 to 1 weren't the best odds, but maybe if he tried to act scarred he'd be able to take them by surprise and get the upper hand.

The teens started to approach, a greasy looking scuzz ball headed them and flicked out a shinning blade. "Bad timing dude."

Ichigo backed up putting his hands up. "No shit!" Maybe if he was quick he could run back and get Chad.

The grease ball seemed to catch on though, quickly shouting to the others. "Get him!"

Ichigo turned to run but was caught off guard by a sixth man, -_Shit!_- the sixth caught him by the arms, attempting to lock him in place. Thankfully he was familiar with this tactic and threw his head back, feeling satisfaction at the tell-tale crunch of a broken nose. He was surrounded quickly however and he was sure he was in for a rough one. Ichigo did his best to fight them off kicking and punching making contact with every hit but it didn't seem to be enough, the fuckers just wouldn't give up, he hissed loudly when he felt his forehead being sliced, warm blood trickling into his left eye. "FUCK!" He tried to wipe away the blood but it didn't work, head wounds always bled like a mother fucker. Ichigo felt the wind knocked out of him when a fist lodged itself in his stomach, grunting loudly he shot his leg out, snapping someones knee from underneath them. There was a not so manly squeal of pain and the orange haired man grinned, "Is this the best you little shits can do?" There was a loud rustling noise from the darkness, the sound of glass shattering and the only light in the lot went out.

Darkness surrounded Ichigo suddenly, he could hear people moving about him and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. He heard unfamiliar voices huffing with effort and even glee and before he could fully register what had occurred, all was silent once more. He sat on the pavement, in the dark, wondering what the hell had happened when the loud sound of police sirens cut through his thoughts shortly followed by annoyingly bright head lights blinding him briefly. When he was able to take in the scene before he couldn't help but chuckle, all six of those dumb shits were tied up like christmas hams waiting for the cops eager hands.

"Are you alright sir?" One the officers kneeled down in front of him. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Oh...umm ya I'm fine... these guys were stealing from our news truck and they attacked me and then well I'm not sure..." Ichigo was trying to be vague, what was he suppose to say, some mystery person or people came under cover of darkness and saved his hide, hell he might as well have said Batman had saved the day.

"Sir, are you aware that you're bleeding? Do you need to go the hospital?" The officer pressed on, Ichigo finally took notice of the mans face, well man seemed oddly inaccurate, this guy seemed way to young to be cop, much less in charge of a squad. He knew this kid was in charge by the way he had barked orders upon his arrival but looking at the white hair peaking from under his cap and the youthful aqua eyes boring into his, Ichigo suddenly felt a little intimidated. He glanced at the name over the young man's badge.

"Oh ya, one of those guys nicked my forehead but I'll be alright, thanks... Officer Hitsugaya?" The orange head looked around the ground looking for a safe spot to brace himself up when he noticed the shinning silver of a blade just a foot away from him.

"Tch. It's Detective Hitsugaya, Mister Kurosaki. Well you just sit here a few minutes and another officer will come get your statement." Not waiting for Ichigo to respond, the young _detective_ turned away quickly, shouting for someone called Matsumoto.

Ichigo wondered how the detective had known his name, he didn't remember giving it to him. It quickly dawned on the ginger that the cop must have recognized him, that was happening a lot lately and it made Ichigo really uncomfortable. Chancing a quick look around he leaned casually towards the blade and stuck in his coat before getting up, he watched slightly dazed as a new officer, a woman with long strawberry blond hair and barely contained cleavage, hurried rather enthusiastically towards him. " Oh my god, Mister Kurosaki? Are you alright?" Ichigo groaned inwardly -_this is gonna be a long fucking night_-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharp brown eyes and silver hair peaked from under the drainage cap, cursing silently. Kensei had been about to retrieve his knife when he noticed the orange haired man reach for it and stuff it in his jacket. "Awww man..." Not only had he lost his favorite knife but he'd left proof that they had been there, which meant he'd be in big shit once his Sensei found out. "Damn..." There was nothing he could do, so he quietly set the cap back down over his head and followed his friends, who were actually more like brothers, into the abandoned tunnels that mazed underneath the city.

Hoots and hollers of victory echoed throughout the tunnels, 3 young men were bathing in mirth, patting each other on the back while a fourth man followed grudgingly behind.

"That was awesome!" Said a slight man with blond hair down to his jaw line and severe bangs. He was wearing gray slacks, a long sleeved black dress shirt complete with a skinny white tie.

"Yup, we whooped those punks good!" A throaty chuckle from a tall dark skinned man with a large spiked afro wearing a green track suit. He pushed his dark tinted glasses back carelessly.

"Yes that was rather succesfull." Long blond wavy locks were flipped aside to reveal bored purple eyes.

The first two stopped in their tracks and turned around. "Succesfull?" They chorused accusingly, only to be waved off.

"Tch, you're no fun Rose." The short blond man sighed, continuing their trek down the myriad of tunnels. "C'mon Love."

"Ya, let's go Shinji, I'm hungry." The black man said wistfully. "Lets order some pizza!"

This time Love was met by an enthusiastic cheer from the others, except for the fourth silver haired man dragging his feet on the moist ground. "Awww man..." Kensei groaned, he was still stewing over his lost knife.

The four men came to a stop in front a simple wooden door, it was never locked because honestly who would come looking for them in these dim tunnels. Shushing themselves not wanting to disturb the peace inside their home, they filled in to find their Sensei waiting for them calmly sipping his nightly tea. Shinji led his friends to face the older man sitting in an old armchair, the man was clad in green from head to toe, his messy head of shoulder length blond hair was topped by a stripped green and white bucket hat. The ever present hat dipped down slightly covering knowing grey eyes. Shinji bowed lightly in a polite greeting, and gave his report. "We were succesfull in our first assignment Urahara-sensei. The odds were nearly even, it was rather simple." He knew he was sounding cocky but he was still riding the high from the fight.

Urahara set his cup down and flip out his fan, inspecting his pupils. "Were you seen?" His voice was calm and level but the question was loaded.

Shinji spoke for the group again. "No." The others nodding their heads in agreement.

Urahara nodded his head. "In this you must never lapse, even those who would be our allies would not understand. Our domain is the shadow, stray from it reluctantly for when you do you must strike hard and fade away without a trace." His tone was not condescending but his usual jovial attitude was taking a back seat to make sure his students understood this paramount lesson.

Kensei shifted uncomfortably, gritting his teeth he let out a groan. " I lost a knife!" He confessed angrily.

Urahara gazed up from under his hat. "Then it is gone." He said plainly, he didn't sound upset, it was merely a fact.

"But I can get back!" He almost shouted.

"Kensei!" Their Sensei spoke firmly. "Let it go."

Rose tried to put a gentle hand on Kensei's shoulder but he smack it away. The two proceeded to have a shoving match, Kensei hated being babied by Rose.

"Hai!" Urahara cut in and the two men quickly stopped, Rose turn his calm features to the sitting man while Kensei crossed his arms across his chest, grunting in frustration.

"Your Ninja skills are reaching their peak, only one truly important lesson remains." He paused briefly and sipped his tea. "But must wait, I know it is hard for you here underground but you must accept this as part of your life. Your young minds are broad, eager but you must never stop practicing the art of Ninja, the art of invisibility." Urahara paused once more, Love had been talking on a cell phone throughout his entire lesson, ordering pizza and was getting louder by the minute.

"Oh and no anchovies! You put anchovies on this and you'll be in bit trouble OK!" Love continued, oblivious to his Sensei's irritation.

Uraraha sighed and grabbed a hard cover book from the pile next to his chair and skillfully chucked in across the room. The projectile met its mark, harshly thumping Love in head. "Aikawa!"

Love finished quickly. "Uh, that'll do and the clocks ticking dude." He hung up and turned to his friends and Sensei smiling sheepishly, quiet chuckles were heard from Shinji and Rose.

Urahara sighed quietly and shook his head. "You are still young but one day I will be gone." He said seriously. "Use my teachings wisely, I suggest we all meditate now, on the events of this evening." He leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

The serenity of the room was cut short by the sudden sound of jazz percussions filling the room. Peeking from under his hat, Urahara watched in resignation as Shinji, Love and Rose danced freely to the rhythm.

Shinjis overly large smile turned on his Sensei. "Well dancing is like meditating!" He chuckled as the older man smiled in amusement before returning to his tea. The slim blond continued swaying his narrow hips to the beat when he noticed Kensei grabbing his leather jacket and cap. "Oi, Kensei, where you goin' ?"

"Out to a movie, that ok with you?" He answered gruffly, fitting his cap on his head to hide his distinct hair colour.

"Yea." Shinji answered not really paying attention.

Kensei stormed out ignoring the other guys antics, those three could never be serious.

To be continued...

**A/N2: Well that's the first chapter :) I've got this whole story plotted out already so it should come out nicely and of course, I'm always open to suggestions. I put a lot thought into who should be who, I hope I nailed it. Also, if you're curious, roughly 10 minutes of the movie equals a chapter. Like I warned above some of the characters will have occasional OCCness but I'm doing my best to keep it to a minimum and stay true to the characters "spirit" but its also nescesary to make it work with the movie. Also the ages vary to suit the story, ei: Ichigo and Uryu are not the same age.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Family"**

**Summery: Karakura town has been plagued by a crime wave and no one knows who or what is behind it. As Kurosaki Ichigo - news reporter for the city's largest news station - tries to unravel the mystery, he is thrown into war he knew nothing about and quickly finds himself fighting for his life.**

**Pairings will include: IchigoxKensei, IchigoxRenji**

**Warnings: Violence, mature subject matter & language, light yaoi. Some OCCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or TMNT, *pout***

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Ok, so I know I said this would come out quickly, this chapter should have been out last week. I'm very sorry. Unfortunately (for me and all of you) my carpel tunnel has been really bad lately... I can barely type more than a few sentences a day so on top of all my other stuff it's not easy. I had surgery on one hand many years ago because of it, honestly I'm lucky it's taken this long for the other hand to start acting up. Nevertheless, I will do my best to keep things coming. Well enough about me, lets keep this show going shall we? :) Enjoy.**

**Also, a shout out to SLYSWN, thank you for your review :) It really helped kick me in the butt to finish this. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinji walked quietly his feet occasionally splashing into one of the many puddles scattered through out the tunnels, he spotted Love leaning quietly against the cold wall. The sky was clear so the moon light poured in through the grate above, shadowing the tall dark man with vertical stripes. Love looked up from his manga and nodded towards the blond. "How you doin'?"

The short slim blond stuffed his hands in his pockets and joined his friend, "Fine." He replied flatly, looking up at the full moon.

Love glanced at his watch. "Pizza dude's got 30 seconds."

A large piano grin flashed across Shinji's face as he nodded in agreement. "Hey Love, did you ever think about what Urahara said tonight? I mean about what it would be like, you know, not having him?"

"Hmmm..." Love folded the manga across his chest and looked down at the watch. "Times up! 3 bucks off." He added with a smirk. Shinji simply shook his head and went back to staring at the moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small rumbling noise from the scooter echoed easily in the empty street, the young men slowed down trying to spot the right address. He parked close to what he figured was the right place and hopped off. He was small for his age and with his large blue eyes and chin length black hair people often thought he was just a kid so it was hard for him to get serious jobs which was why he, Hanatoro, was here, in one of the most run down districts in Karakura, delivering pizza.

He made his way to the hot box strapped to the back of his scooter and pulled out a single large box, studying the address marked on it once more. The street was poorly lit so he had to walk close to each building to figure out what the numbers were. "1...123... 123 and 1/4?" He whispered. Hanatoro faced the door with the matching address, "123" he muttered and took a few extra steps to the right, "And a quarter?" but there was nothing there. He looked around confused, "Where could 123 and 1/4 be? This doesn't make any sence..." The young delivery man was lost in thought, convinced he'd been had, again, when a voice echoed from under his feet. He let out a shamefully girly squeak.

"You're standing on it, dude." A deep voice came from under the grate Hanatoro had been standing on, sounding slightly amused. A few bills were poked through the grill. "Just slip it through here." Hanatoro looked around, unsure of what to do, finally he leaned down and gently let the pizza box slip through and grabbed the money with his other hand. The exchange was succesful, he turned around to leave and counted the money, he's was short 3 dollars... He turned back and leaned down towards the grate."Umm... this isn't all the money." He said shyly, it sounded almost like an apology.

The mystery voice chortled. "You're 2 minutes late dude."

"Oh but... but... I couldn't find the place..." Hanatoro got on his knees and tried to peek through the grates.

"Wise men say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza!" A different voice added from the tunnels.

Hanatoro stood up and sighed looking forlone, "I need to get a new job... Somewhere where I don't have to drive around..." He turned back quickly and drove off, feeling rather depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Kensei walked out of the movie theater barely blending into the crowd, he was a few inches taller than everyone else and broad in the shoulders, his clothing rather militaristic and even with the cap hiding his short silver hair and piercings, people tended to steer clear of him as if by instinct. He grumbled as he marched down the street, the movie had been horrible and completely unrealistic, Kensei had spent the whole time picking the plot apart so now instead of feeling a little relaxed he was just as irritable as before.

Even though it was rather late the streets were full of people, city centers tended to come alive at night but Kensei hated it. Everywhere he looked all he seemed able to do was assess potential threats, his friends always got on his case that he was incapable of relaxing and just letting go, unless it was in a fight of course. It came to no surprise that he easily spotted the two teens running in his direction, they pushed and shoved their way through the busy sidewalk and caught the old lady completely unaware, snatching her purse before she could fully register it. Kensei stretch out a solid arm and clothes lined the first teen, the boy made a sort of surprised choking sound as he flew back knocking back into his accomplice, both thieves laid sprawled out on the pavement groaning in pain. Kensei's gloved hand grabbed the purse off the ground and gently tossed it back to the women, not waiting for her to say anything he turned back to stare down the teens who were gathering themselves up. He could tell the were considering retaliating despite the small crowd that was beginning to gather, unfortunately as much as Kensei wanted to teach the morons a lesson he couldn't afford the scene it would cause so he curled his fist, the knuckles cracking loudly. Shaking his head, his features menacing and determined, the thieves got the message and took off running into the park as if their lives depended on it and in all honesty, it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Both teens came to a stop once they found a small clearing in the park they fled into, breathing heavily they rested their hands on their knees trying to catch their breaths. "Who the hell was that guy?" The taller of two asked, still unsure of what had exactly happened.

"No fucking clue man but I feel like I just got taken out by a fucking bus!" His voice was still raspy from the way his throat had been crushed by the mystery man's solid arm.

A rustling from the darkness startled the teens, they straightened up putting on brave faces expecting the man from the street but were instead greeted by yet another unknown figure. This man was even taller than the last one but seemed leaner, he wore torn blue jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt the buttons completely undone to reveal a tight white tank. From the dim light they could see the black lines of large tribal marking peaking from over the pectorals as well as on the mans neck, he had long dark red hair pulled in high messy pony-tail. The teens could not however clearly make out the man's face since his eyes and a good portion of his forehead were obscured by a pair of large dark sunglasses. The man grinned wolfishly at the teens, their bravery quickly leaving them.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You little pukes, robbing little old ladies, that's a terrible crime..." The red head paused just long enough to pull out the hockey stick he had strapped to his back, extending it towards the youths he chuckled darkly. "And this..." He tightened his grip on the handle with both hands. "This is the penalty!" With a single swing he struck both teens, hitting them squarely across the chest knocking them down on their butts. As one of the teens tried getting up, the redhead hooked the stick behind his ankle and pulled back causing the teen to fall back down, face first in the dirt. "Tch. Pathetic" He drawled in boredom. The thieves looked up expecting another hit as the redhead raised the hockey stick once more but strick never got a chance to land as the man was pushed from behind, sending him staggering forward causing him to trip over the teens and tumble to the ground, the hockey stick flying into an unknown bush.

An indignant shout came from the redhead as he quickly got to his feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing? And who the hell are you?" He barked savagely at the new comer, taking a few moments to take in the other mans appearance. His attacker was slightly shorter than him but still tall compared to the norm, cargos tucked into combat boots, a black and white trimmed tank under a well worn leather jacket, the look was completed with orange fingerless gloves which the man was currently flexing in anticipation. The only detracting thing from the man appearance was the nondescript baseball cap hiding the his face.

"What the hell am I doing? What the fuck are you doing? I had this handled!" The shorter man barked.

"Tch, ya sure! I saw you let 'em run off! You did your job now let me do mine, these little shits need to be taught a lesson." The redhead stated matter of factly.

"Not by you they wont!"

As the two men argued, the teens wasted no time in making their escape and fled the scene never looking back. The redhead scowled and shook his head, he reached up and pulled his shades onto the top his head revealing tattooed eyebrows and forehead, the markings etching into pronounced windows peak. "See now, I think you're the one that's needs to be taught a lesson." He reached behind his back and pulled out two baseball bats. "Class is pain 101," He spun the bats expertly in hands stopping briefly pointing at himself, "Your instructor, Abarai Renji."

"Don't bet on it pal! But I don't have time to waste with you." Kensei would've loved a good old one on one trashing but he'd delayed getting back long enough as it was and he was sure is was already in for a lecture from Urahara.

"Well tough shit!" Without wasting another moment the redhead, now known as Renji, launched himself towards Kensei swinging the left bat in a backhand first narrowly missing the shorter mans head. The right bat quickly followed but Kensei stop it, catching it mid swing and wrapping his left hand around the bat effectively locking it in his grip.

Looking rather unaffected by what should have been a painful catch, Kensei smirked from under the brim of his cap. "That the best you can do?" He taunted.

Renji grit his teeth, grunting in effort he pulled the right bat back, bringing the other man in close and swung the left bat landing a solid hit on the others back. Renji swiftly followed the hit by stepping forward to hook the others ankle, tripping the man and shoved him to the ground. The red head grinned widely at the pained grunt escaping from the shorter man as he spilled towards the ground but the smile faded when the man quickly caught himself, bat still firmly in his grip, and righted himself into an aggressive stance. The cap that had hidden the his face was now on the ground exposing a strong jaw, sharp eyes and surprisingly silver hair, considering the man's youthful appearance. Renji also noticed the man had several piercings, maybe 3 on the left ear and 1 on a slim white eyebrow.

Kensei's face was set in a light smirk. "Playing dirty now?" He discarded the bat and pulled the Kbar from the sheith tucked in his boot. He held the blade with confidence, despite it not being his usual one, the other lost to the orange head earlier that night, the blade facing out and away from himself. It only took a few quick steps to close the distance between them and he swung out narrowly missing Renji's chest.

"Who's playing dirty now, bastard!" The redhead accused dodging several more knife strikes but his attention was so focused on evading getting sliced he didn't notice the large left fist until it crunched on his cheek causing him to lose his footing and crash to the ground. Slightly dazed Renji looked up from his spot on the ground to see the silver haired man standing over staring at him menacingly.

"Who's teaching who?" Kensei growled, he was surprised Renji was still conscious after the hit he'd landed, if this guy hadn't been such a jerk he may have been slightly impressed. He lifted a boot up, crushing the redheads chest under his heel. Unfortunately for Kensei, his moment of dominance was cut short when the other -with what Kensei could only attribute to a unpresidented amount luck- was able to lift his legs of the ground, hooking the proped up leg between them and throwing Kensei to ground, causing his head bouncing off the dirt painfully. Cursing loudly he struggled to his feet readying himself to continue the fight but when he looked around the redhead had vanished, having taken advantage of the distraction to run off.

"Come back here Abarai! I'm not finished with you! DAMMMMNNNN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The door squeaked loudly on its hinges causing Kensei to wince slightly, after a terrible night the last thing he wanted was to have a confrontation with his friends or a lecture from Sensei. He sighed when he noticed to main room was bathed in darkness, he knew the place well and didn't really need any light to make his way around. Just has a reached the coat peg the sound of match striking echoed through the room, dim shadows cast themselves around the room and the silver haired man groaned.

"Kensei." Urahara's voice was soft yet firm, he sat in the same chair he always did and the lit a candle to his side. "Come, sit." He gestured to the cushion on the floor at his feet.

"Couldn't this wait 'til morning?"

"You will listen now." Urahara was still calm but it was clear he would not take no for an answer, he paused briefly to allow his stubborn pupil to sit. "My master Yoruichi's first rule was; possess the right thinking. Only then, can one receive the gift of strength, knowledge and peace. I have tried to channel your anger Kensei, but more remains. Anger clouds the mind, turned inward it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your brothers for you choose to face this enemy alone but as you face it do not forget them and do not forget me. I am here, my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurosaki, you could have called me last night, you know." Ryuken's voice lacked the concern that would have normally accompanied such words. " I'd like to be notified when one of my best reporters has been mugged."

Ichigo starred in his bathroom mirror, gingerly removing the band-aid from the cut on his forehead, he winced slightly and sighed noticingt the purple tinge it was quickly taking on. This would no doubt mean more time in the make-up chair before going on air, something he truly hated. He glared at his bosses reflection and scowled, Ryuken Ishida was an uptight jerk but he ran the best station in the city and everyone knew it.

"I wasn't mugged Ryuken!" The orange head insisted, again. "I'm fine, see! You don't need to come check on me, I'll be able to work." He knew full well his boss had only come knocking first thing in morning, not because he was worried about Ichigo but because he wanted to make sure his star reporter would be up to par.

Ryuken leaned his long, lean frame against the door jam, his face expressionless as ever. "From now on, security will escort you to that rust pile van of yours every night."

Ichigo tried not to laugh, instead in opted to mock his boss with sloppy salute. "Aye!"

"You're childishness is unimpressive, Kurosaki."

"Oi! Uryu, how's school going?" Ichigo inquirred to the youth sitting in his kitchen, making a point of ignoring the older Ishida.

"Fine." The dark haired teen said stiffly.

Ryuken scoffed. "Yes wonderful...So wonderful in fact, I have to drive him there every morning just to make sure he actually attends."

Uryu ignored his father and placed a set of earbuds in ears and returned to staring at nothing.

"It seems he has decided to ignore me by using those things..." Ichigo thought Ryuken could have sounded a bit more caring but it wasn't all that surprising, actually he thought Uryu's idea was pretty good. Normally he would argue the case, but he knew there was really no point, the two Ishidas always seemed to be locking horns. Ichigo hated seeing family treat each other this way, especially since he had lost his own.

Ryuken had moved from his spot in the door frame to glare through the window at the street below. "Wonder what is going on, out there... I've never seen anything like this before." Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in his bosses direction while fixing his tie. "Its like the city is falling apart, it's getting to the point where people are afraid of stepping outside even during the day time."

It was Ichigo's turn to scoff. "Well I can tell you one thing, after everything I've been hearing out the downtown area, Yamamoto is gonna have some explaining to do this afternoon."

"Kurosaki, do tread has already lodge a complaint about you with the Mayor, I cannot afford the stations name to be tarnished by your... zeal."

Both men were so engrossed in their conversation they never noticed the dark haired teen stretch and pluck the few dollar that were poking out of the reporters wallet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"We are presently executing a plan of re-deployment, that will minimize response times, while maximizing coordination between patrol units as well as a decentralized networking scheme." The stern looking man gazed at the reporter and camera crew, he was well known throughout the city, his long beard and almost closed eyes gave him a sage appearance but Police Chief Yamamoto had a fiery temper and no patience for people who questioned his methods.

"I'm not sure I understood that Chief Yamamoto," Ichigo knew damn well what the old man had meant, -they weren't doing fuck all- so he pressed on. "Would you mind repeating that, in english perhaps." The orange head tried not to smirk as the Chief's eyes opened wider, a clear sign he'd struck a nerve.

"What that means , is that we have everything well in hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Then you know why the crime rate has been escalating recently?" The voice from the reporter was slightly distorted by the old television.

"Look everyone!" Rose called out, gathering everyones attention.

Shinji threw himself in front of the screen. "It's him!"

Love quickly joined the pair and watched as the orange haired reporter roasted the cities Chief of Police, much to their delight.

"No I did not say that either, if you would please only ask questions..." Yamamoto replied stiffly and the screen was blocked by Shinji who hugged the screen furiously.

"I'm in love..." Shinji sighed haplessly before being shooed away from the screen by Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Multiple screens in various states of disrepair were spread out before a figure cloaked in the darkness of the unlit room. The reporters voice the only sound resonating in the all but empty space. "What do you know about an organization known as The Espadas?"

The screen flickered to the old Police Chief. "There is no evidence to link such a name to these incidents."

The reporter however was not satisfied."Are you denying that such an organization, The Espadas, exists?"

When the screen shifted back to the Chief a knife flew across the room and buried itself in the screen, the response remained unheard.

The chair turned and a figure hidden in the dark spoke out coolly, the voice was soft and could have almost been charming if it had not be for the frozen razors no amount of warmth could hide. "Find him... Silence him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter 2. Things are starting to pick up and I'll do my best to have chapter 3 out soon. Thanks for reading and if you review, thank you, it helps motivate me ;)**

**-Ja ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ah, chapter 3 is finally here I don't think we need the summary, warnings and disclaimers anymore. So without further ado, enjoy!**

Family chapter 3

The 3 young men were gathered around the old television intently listening to the news reporter blind side the cities Chief of Police.

"He's really letting the old guy have it isn't he." Love chuckled lightly.

"I told you guys already, he's perfect." Shinji was barely managing to keep himself for hugging the screen lovingly and had settled for gushing over the young reporter, frequently declaring his undying love.

"Honestly Shinji, you're hopeless." Rose taunted dryly.

The trio continued their usual banter, all the while ignoring Kensei who had been pacing the dank living room for the entirety of the report. Finally with a loud groan the silvered man grabbed his hat and coat and headed to the tunnels without another word. He didn't care if Urahara had said to let the matter drop, he missed his favorite Kbar and he was getting back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Ichigo stood with his news crew making idle chit-chat while they gathered the equipment. He was in the middle of listening to Keigo gush about his latest date when a loud, gruff and rather angry sounding voice echoed throughout the white halls of the building.

"Kurosaki! Come to my office this instant!"

Ichigo loosened his tie and rolled his eyes, looking down at his watch and back to Keigo who now seemed thoroughly terrified. "Time me alright?"

Keigo's face relaxed and he grinned nodding in agreement and watched as his friend and co-worker casually strolled down the hall to where any sane person would fear certain death. However, he knew Ichigo well and though orange haired man certainly wasn't crazy, the brunette was pretty sure the young reporter wasn't exactly sane either.

Ichigo steeled himself for what was sure to be a gruelling lecture from the Police Chief, he turned away from Keigo and made his was down the hall towards the old man Yama's office but his timing was such that he miss the familiar dark haired youth being escorted by two officers towards central booking with his arms cuffed behind him.

Uryu scoffed quietly, the bright orange head was easy to spot but he was glad he hadn't been seen, this was going to be a pain in the ass enough as it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Police Chief Yamamoto sat behind his desk, eyeing the cocky reporter down. The kid was a royal pain, he was arrogant and ballsy, absolutely no respect for his superiors. Yamamoto was pretty sure the vein on his forehead was bulging but unfortunately, he was not surprised that young Kurosaki was unaffected by what would have normally caused any officer under his command to soil their trousers. "What is it exactly that you were hoping to accomplish aside from questioning the integrity of the cities law enforcement personnel?"

Ichigo scowled deeply and crossed his arms across his chest, he was not intimated by this grumbling fool and he wasn't going to let this one go. "I think you know just as much as I do about these Espadas and you're not doing anything about it!"

"You expect me to waste precious man power because a few conspiracy nuts are reminded of something that supposedly happened years ago in Tokyo?" Yamamoto shot back gruffly.

"Have you got something else to go on?" Ichigo answered flatly, he was getting really annoyed at how closed minded the old man was being.

Yamamoto's eyes sprang wide open. "Kurosaki! Do not presume you are in a position to tell me how to do my job!" He slammed a hand firmly on his desk. "Get out!"

Ichigo struggled to keep a straight face and marched coolly out of the office, shutting the door on the fuming Chief of Police. He smirked as he walked back towards Keigo who was in the middle of coiling some cables back together. "How'd I do?"

Keigo looked down at his watch, "1 o 7, I think that's a new record Ichigo!" He smiled brightly.

"Well I gotta go, see ya guys tomorrow." Ichigo casually waved goodbye to everyone and made his out of the large building, ever more determined to get to the bottom of whatever was happening in his city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Kensei leaned casually against the mailbox in front of the large white building, he had known the interview was being held live at City Hall and hadn't wasted any time making his way there. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do but following the orange haired man was a start. He dipped his head down, hiding under the brim of his cap and decided he would wait until the reporter would exit and then follow him, hopefully home, and take it from there.

As it turns out, Kensei's luck seemed to be faring better today since he hadn't even been waiting a full 5 minutes when he spotted a head of very bright orange hair speeding past him heading towards the subway. The silver haired man scoffed, honestly, you'd think with hair like that the guy would try to blend in a bit more but instead it seemed he was determined to do just the opposite. Adding the fact that he didn't seem to care who he put himself at odds with, Kensei was sure that trait would get the other in trouble sooner or later. Maybe it wasn't such a bad to idea to keep an eye on him after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Ichigo hurried down the steps to the subway almost slipping a few times but he could hear the train was already there and didn't want to miss it. It was past the morning hours so the trains would now be running every 30 minutes until the afternoon rush. By the time he'd reached the platform the train was just speeding away from the station, Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange locks in frustration. "Arrrggghhh, what the hell do I do now?" He looked around, there was no one else here but there was nothing he could do so he resigned himself to waiting, albeit grudgingly.

The orange head had only closed his eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet when he heard numerous foot steps gather behind him. However, he received a bit of a shock when he peaked at the new arrivals. Ichigo felt a distinct chill run down his spine accompanied by the familiar sensation of 'flight or fight', for himself it had always been fight, even if the odds were stacked against him, which in this case they defiantly were.

10 men gathered around the reporter, 8 of those men (well, Ichigo assumed they were but he couldn't be sure since their faces were covered by white masks). What really caught Ichigo's attention was the remaining 2, one was huge, well over 7 feet tall and built like a brick shit house, he was bald but with ridiculously bushy eyebrows along with a trimmed beard that hugged his jaw line. Shit House, as Ichigo dubbed him had a psychotic grin stretching across his burly face and there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that this man was killer. The other was much smaller and slight especially when standing next to the killer giant but the orange head got the feeling that this man with piercing green eyes, messy jaw length black hair and emotionless expression was far more dangerous.

"We have been waiting for you Kurosaki." The small one droned, there was no life in his tone and it chilled Ichigo to the bone.

"What? You clowns from some sort of fan club?" The reporter cursed himself inwardly, _me and my big fucking mouth_…

"Your mouth may yet bring you much trouble Kurosaki." Green eyes remained focused on the reporter as he brought his closed hand close to the gingers face who was scowling suspiciously. "I deliver a message." He opened his hand slowly to reveal it was empty and without warning and blinding speed slapped the troublesome reporter. The sound of the hard slap still echoed through the platform, "Shut it!"

Ichigo gapped for a few seconds, he was shocked, he'd been punched, kicked, hell he'd even been stabbed a few times but an honest to God slap? That was a first and it felt strangely humiliating. "What the hell?" He shouted angrily at his attacker and reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the knife he's found the previous night. Ichigo had no idea why he had brought it with him but given the situation he was grateful for any advantage he could get. He held the knife in his dominant hand, he hadn't used one very often but he knew how to. "That's it! Bring it on!" Two days in a row of being jumped had Ichigo feeling like he was in highschool again and it wasn't something he was eager to re-live.

The small dark man stepped back in disdain, as if the very idea of fighting the ginger would soil him. "Take care of the trash." He drawled and turned to Shit House. "Our job here is done Yammy, no sense in wasting more time here."

Ichigo fumed as he was surrounded, the bastard was just gonna hand him over to his lackies and run. He lashed out a kick, planting his foot in his first opponents gut causing him to fold to the ground. _1 down, 9 to go_. The second man went down when Ichigo used the butt of the knife to crack the man mask, mostly likely breaking the nose hidden underneath. _Seriously, these guys might as well be wearing red shirts_. The reporter grunted with each blow, only receiving a few in return but his strength was running out he'd gotten rid of half his attackers but that still left 4 henchmen and even if he got through those, he was pretty sure the last 2 would be in a very different league.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, check it out. The little twirp is actually putting up a decent fight, maybe I'll get to play after all." Yammy elbowed the small man calling his attention to the fight in progress.

"Be quiet, he's hardly worth our time." Ulquiorra's monotonous tone gave no sign of interest.

"Tch, this is stupid, I'm finishing this." Before his partner could object the large man walked back towards the scuffle, the orange haired kid had just put a fifth man down but his back was turned so he did not perceive the new danger. Yammy raised a large fist just in time for the smaller man to turn his gaze, large brown eyes betrayed a brief moment of fear and the fist came down squarely on his head causing the young man to black out, the knife he had been clutching clattering on the concrete.

"C'mon you wastes of skin, get your sorry asses of the ground and get back to Las Noches before I put you down myself." Yammy grunted.

The sound of running feet caused the remaining men on the platform to search their surroundings when a man came rushing out and let loose a powerful growl. The stranger tackled Yammy without hesitation, the larger man let out a strangled cry that shocked even Ulquiorra, no one had ever takenYammy out in a single hit. The group was still in the grips of shock as the silver haired man pushed himself off the other, the blade in his hands dripping red. He took advantage of the masked men hesitation and grabbed the passed out ginger and knife and ran towards the edge of the platform. Just as he reached it, an 'out of service' train sped by and Kensei used the distraction, jumping down on the track as soon as the last car passed him and ran as fast he could down the pitch black tunnel.

Ulquiorra walked slowly towards the large Espada and tilted his head to get a better look at the large red splotch that was growing. It seemed the blade had slipped underneath the ribs, Yammy's breathing was steady thus his lungs seemed to have escaped injury, anything else would be difficult to tell. He turned to the lower rankings, "Get him back to Las Noches quickly, I will call Szayel to ensure he is ready." Without looking to see if his orders had been followed, Ulquiorra made his way to edge and gracefully jumped down to the track bellow and followed in the direction his prey had scurried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Are you crazy." Love looked at his brother incredulously. Kensei may be a hot head but something like this seemed more Shinji's style.

The young man had been set down carefully on the rumpled couch. He had several bruises and a cut lip and aside from being unconscious, the orange haired man would be alright. Kensei however seemed highly agitated.

"Ya, guys, I'm crazy ok!" Kensei growled back, kneeling besides Ichigo to check his injuries.

Rose had joined them, taking his headphones off and paused the music he had been enjoying. "Why?"

"Why? Oh I don't know, cause I wanted to re-decorate. You know, a couple throw pillows, a tv news reporter! What do you think?" Kensei glared at Shinji who was fawning over the orange head.

"Kensei, what are you doing?" Urahara appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"H-he got jumped in the subway, by Espadas… I had to bring him here." Kensei tried his best to calm down.

"It's the news guy." Rose pointed out to Urahara.

"Can we keep him?" Shinji asked, much like a child would ask to keep a stray puppy.

Urahara observed the scene blankly for a few minutes before nodding his head. "Get a bowl of water and wash cloth." Shinji shot up and raced out of the room. "And some pillows and a blanket." Love and Rose also left to fetch said items.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Ichigo groaned painfully, his eyes fluttered open while he tried to focus them. His head throbbed painfully and he reached a hand to his lips sucking in a short breath at the sting he felt. The orange head suddenly realized he somewhere he did not recognise and a strange blond man was staring intently at him from under an atrocious green and white hat. "AH!" He tried jumping up from where he had been laying down (a rather ugly and very old couch) but the sudden head rush caused him to sway and a gentle but firm hand guided him back down.

"Ahh man… what the hell happened to me and who the hell are you people?" Ichigo scowled as he took in his surroundings. It was dark and damp, kinda of musty and it made his nose wrinkle slightly. There were 5 men in the room he could only guess was used as a living room. The blond standing closest to him, the ugly hat guy, was older than the rest maybe in his mid-40s and was clad from head to toe in green and white. The man had a kind face at first glance but there was something about those deep gray eyes that made Ichigo weary. Leaning on the back of the couch staring very intently back at him was another blond but he seemed much younger, most likely the around the same age as himself, brown eyes twinkled slightly accompanied by the largest grin Ichigo had ever seen, revealing a set a straight pearly whites.

"Hi there." The one with the big grin chirped.

"Ugh…" Ichigo's head was still swimming and he continued to study the others. There was another blond but this one had long, wavy hair and was standing next to black man in a garish green track suit who was actually wearing sunglasses inside. The two men stood together, obviously trying to look non threatening. The last one was standing behind Ugly Hat and caught Ichigo's attention instantly, short silver hair and brown eyes bore into his, he felt his heart race a bit faster and he had to blink several times to regain his composure.

"You still haven't answered me. I mean the last thing I remember is those masked weirdos with the two psychos jumping me in the subway…" Ichigo sat up carefully and glared at the men surrounding him. He figured if they wanted to harm him, they would have done so already but that didn't mean he wouldn't be on guard.

"Well it is actually quite simple Kurosaki-san" Ugly Hat stated calmly, he almost sounded amused by Ichigo's lack of panic. "For 15 years now, we have lived here, in these tunnels. Before that time, I was a student of my Master Yoruichi, I had studied under her since I was a child, learning the secret art of Ninja. But when we were forced to leave our home and come here to Karakura, I found myself for the first time without a home, hunted. I hid in these tunnels and scavenged for food. But then one day I found 4 street urchins who were doing much the same as I, trying to survive. The little ones were filthy and scrawny but they had a fire about them that reminded me of my past. It took me a few days to get them to trust me, I brought them food and clothes and I offered them the shelter of the home I had made for myself." Urahara paused briefly and sighed. "Even though it was obvious these children were orphans and had never attended school, I could tell they were bright, full of life and promise. I decided to train them, much as I had been. I realised after a short while that the boys had no names and so I named them myself." He gestured towards the blond with the giant grin, "Shinji Hirako." He moved his hand towards the black man, "Love Aikawa". Followed by the stoic blond, "Rojuro Otoribashi"

Said blond frowned, "Call me Rose" Shinji snickered.

Urahara was unphased by the interruption. "And the one who rescued you from your attackers and brought you here, Kensei Muguruma"

Ichigo breath in deeply and scratched the back of head nervously. " I..." He was at a loss to know what to say and his brain seemed to have decided to go on holiday. "I don't suppose you know why those guys were after me?" He asked Urahara.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't." By now Urahara had moved to his old chair and the others had settled to sit in various spots around Ichigo.

"Um, was worth shot." He smiled awkwardly. "Thanks for helping me out." This time the orange haired man looked at the floor, he wasn't big on asking for help, actually he hated it. But these people didn't seem so bad, one of them had saved him from god know what fate and the rest of them had taken care of him while he was in a vulnerable state. He was also tired and was desperate to go home.

As if reading his mind, Urahara spoke up. "Now, the boys will take you to your home. Please, be more careful in the future Kurosaki-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Are you guys sure you know where you're going?" Ichigo questioned the 4 men escorting him home. The tunnels all looked the same to him, dark, dank, wet and dark. He had no idea where he was.

"Of course we do Ichi." Shinji piped in cheerfully and warped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, ignoring the latter's scowl.

"Shinji…" Kensei groaned from the back. "Don't worry Ichigo, we've been running through these tunnels all our lives, we know exactly where we are."

Ichigo strained his neck to look back towards Kensei and gave the silvered haired man a crooked smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Ichigo let himself get pushed up and out of the manhole and was genuinely surprised to find himself right in front of his home. The street was quiet in the once serene neighborhood, when Ichigo was a child this area had been the perfect place to raise a family but over the last few years it had become so run down it was barely fit for the rats that teemed the crack shacks. Among the dismal buildings sat Ichigo family home, a 2 story building with a family clinic attached to it.

Ichigo stood and dusted off his suit, looking down he saw Rose propping himself on the street. "I'd like to invite you guys in but…" Ichigo was a bit embarrassed. "I don't really have anything to offer aside from maybe some frozen pizza." The reporter lived like any self-respecting bachelor and the contents of his fridge consisted mostly of beer and old take-out.

However at Ichigo's mention of pizza, he witnessed a suddenly very animated Love jump out of the manhole. "Let's go for it!"

The reporter stared slack jawed at the sudden outburst. Rose came back into view and following Love's lead pushed himself out of the tunnel. "You said the magic word." Rose chuckled.

Ichigo scowled. "You guys like pizza?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Both men chorused.

"Um, well, ok then…" The ginger walked towards his home slightly numb. _What am I getting myself into!_

His anxiety shot up when he heard Shinji's excited voice drift out of the tunnels. "Did he say pizza?"

Love chuckled deeply. "So you live in a clinic?"

"Above it actually but it's been closed for years." The reporter answered sadly. "Well we better hurry inside, this isn't exactly the best neighborhood." With that said, Ichigo led the 4 men into his home, feeling nervous and strangely excited about what may come.

TBC

**AN2: Well, that concludes chapter 3. Hopefully it came out right. It seemed right to have Ichigo's first encounter with the espada be with Ulqui and Yammi, I enjoyed the symmetry. Also Kensei and Ichigo finally meet face to face and now this is where the fun starts. I'm still planning on having tension between IchigoXKensei and IchigoXRenji but I've decided to let you guys have the final say in who Ichigo actually ends up with. So if you want to have a say, put it in your review or pm me. Next chapter will have Las Noches. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, yes I'm still around... Sorry but you know the drill, life and stuff happens (I was getting really bad headaches and just couldn't write... turns out I needed glasses lol badly.) This chapter is a little shorter than the others but to be honest it was getting really long so I decide to spilt it in half, so even if this is shorter, the good news is chapter 5 is already well underway. :) Enjoy**

Family Chapter 4

Laughter echoed throughout the apartment, Ichigo was holding on to his side has tears slipped from his eyes. He hadn't laughed this hard in long time and it felt good. His small table was littered with empty plates, beer and pop cans as well as various bags of junk food; all in all they had decimated what little food he had left. Ichigo didn't mind that fact at all however, since it turned out the 4 men were very good company and the time had quickly slipped by without notice. Shinji had just finished telling an incredibly bad joke and yet they had all laughed has if it had been complete genius. In Ichigo's case, he was pretty sure it was because of the beer.

"Well boys, I hate to say it but we should probably head back…" Rose stifled a yawn. "You how Sensei gets."

There was a general grumble of agreement from the other 3 and Ichigo nodded sullenly when he gazed at the clock realizing how late it was. "I've got work tomorrow too, or maybe I should say today." He chuckled lightly as everyone got up.

"Sorry we kept ya up so late, Ichi." Shinji draped an arm around the orange head. "Hope we don't get ya in trouble wit' your boss."

"It's fine. It's the least I could do for you guys and besides it's been a while since this place s'been so lively." He said the last bit quietly while untangling himself from Shinji hold and he started walking the men to the door.

"Shouldn't we clean up our mess first?" Kensei spoke up, still at the table. He'd barely said a word the whole time they'd been there, apparently content to simply listen and watch, cracking an occasional smirk.

"Don't worry about it, you guys have a ways to go to get home." Ichigo answered with a small smile. "I… Am I gonna see you guys again?" The young man asked cautiously. He didn't want to sound desperate for companionship but he'd had more fun tonight then he'd had in a long time, also he was still extremely curious about exactly who they were and what they did, he was a reporter after all.

"With your talent for getting yourself in trouble I don't doubt it." Rose chuckled as he past him to wait in the hallway.

"It also depends on how quickly you restock your pizza." Love followed with a smile.

"We'll be seeing ya!" Shinji beamed his large piano grin at Ichigo and walked out the door following the other two.

Finally Kensei reached the door and stopped to look at Ichigo, obviously trying to decide what to say. The orange head could feel the tension too and scratched the back of his head nervously, this was getting awkward and he couldn't quite figure out why. "Thanks again for helping me." The orangette offered.

"S'nothing… Try to stay outta trouble ok." Kensei mumbled as he stepped into the hallway and paused again turning to look into golden brown eyes. "G'night." The silver haired man casually waved goodbye, a brief smile flashing across his face and Ichigo couldn't help but smile in return before closing door.

The young reporter leaned his back on the door and crossed his arms, he knew he had missed something just now but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed loudly looking at the messy state of his dinning/living room. "Fuck it, I'm going to bed." Shaking his head, Ichigo lifted himself off the door and headed for the bathroom, a hot shower and some sleep was what he needed at moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

The tunnels echoed with laughter as the 4 young men made their way home, it had been a good night out for all them and they were still riding the high so to speak.

"I'm telling you guys, he loved us!" Shinji proclaimed over the laughter.

"Ya well…" Love couldn't finish what he had been about to say due to Rose holding out his arm stopping them all in their tracks.

"What the hell?!" Kensei growled out shoving his way to the front.

The 4 of them stood in front of what had just a few hours ago been their front door but now it was just a single piece of frame that barely clung to its hinges, the rest was littered about in shattered chunks. They pulled out their weapons; Shinji drawing his Katana, Love pulled the Kanobo from his back, Rose freed a golden whip from his black jacket and Kensei brandishing the Kbar he had just retrieved from Ichigo earlier today. Rushing the doorway, they entered their home ready to fight the intruders but the only thing they found were the scattered remains of their possessions.

Everything in the small space had been shattered and broken, nothing had been left intact. The men looked around them in shock; only the sound to be heard was the heavy breathing for what seemed like hours.

"Kisuke!" Shinji called out, his tone searching has he tried to remain calm. "Kisuke!" He tried again.

Love made his way through the debris to the center of the room, where their Sensei's chair had once been. There it lay in ruin but there was no sign of their father. "He wouldn't leave." Love stated what they were all thinking; Kisuke Urahara may have been getting up in years but he was strong and cunning, the chaos around them proof enough that he had fought hard to stay here. He would not have left them behind, if there was no body, then it was clear whoever was responsible had taken him by force.

Kensei glared at the scene surrounding them, his anger starting to boil over at the state of their ruined home and missing father. The rage pooled in his gut, his entire body shaking lightly until finally the anger bubbled over and an inhuman growl ripped itself from his body echoing throughout the city's tunnels.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the doorbell. "What the hell? Who the heck could that be?" He marched out the bathroom, drying his orange locks hastily before using the same towel to wrap around his waist. Stepping carefully because of his wet feet Ichigo cracked the door open slightly, he was about to say something rather rude when the sight of 4 sullen faces greeted him. He flung the door open, his current state of dress the furthest thing from his mind, "Guys? W-What are doing here?"

Shinji's face was barren of its usual jovial expression, instead it was set in a rather deep frown and his eyes were dangerously cold. "It's Kisuke."

XXXXXXXXXX

The city office was dimly lit by a single desk lamp, Yamamoto's wrinkled hand grazed the file once more has he re-read the petty crimes listed and studied the mug-shot clipped to the edge. He smirked underneath his mustache and reached for the phone, this was exactly the leverage he needed to put some weights around that damn cocky kid's ankles. He waited patiently as the line rang and leaned back into his large leather chair.

"Ishida residence." A familiar curt voice answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Ishida Ryuken?" Yamamoto asked with authority.

"Yes, what is this about it?" Ryuken answered, sounding very annoyed.

"Do you have a son by the name of Ishida Uryu, Mr. Ishida?" Yamamoto inquired smugly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning had come much too soon for Ichigo, he had been rudely pulled from some rather nice dreams involving a certain silver haired man by his very loud alarm clock and in his haste to pummel the devilish device into oblivion had fallen right out of his bed. The orange head sat on the floor rubbing his sore face before finally getting up and reaching for his house coat since walking around in the buff wouldn't be the smartest idea. He had house guest now after all and besides, he was apparently still suffering some rather visible side effects from his dreams.

Last night while he had showered he'd thought about the awkwardness between Kensei and himself, it hadn't taken long for him to feel like a complete fool for missing the obvious signs that the two of them had some chemistry. Ichigo didn't date very much; when he was a teen, taking care of his family had always been his top priority, especially after their mother had died in a car accident. Then college and a fast track on his career path just hadn't left much room for anything else. He'd tried, he really had but in the end they always wanted more than he could give. Ichigo sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair, now was not the time to start digging through his personal baggage. Besides it didn't matter, Kensei and his brothers had enough shit going on, just bad timing all around.

Resigned that it was unlikely anything would be happening between himself and the other man Ichigo stepped out of his bedroom only to smirk and the sight that greeted him. The 4 men had drawn straws over the couch, Shinji won, so the others had had to do with the floor. Ichigo felt bad he hadn't been able to offer more than a few blankets and some cushions and had promised he would get some floor mats and sleeping bags after work. They had all been snoring but were starting to wake up when they'd heard the squeak of Ichigo's door, the orange head smiled when he saw Love had been clutching a plushy in his sleep. It was a lion plush that had belonged to his little sister Yuzu, honestly he hadn't had a clue Bostov was still around and wondered where Love had found it.

"Morning." Ichigo called out tightening his robe but before anyone could respond a knock sounded from the front door. Ichigo froze, his brain still a little sluggish. "Who is it?" He called out from the living room.

"Ishida!" The stern male voice answered back.

"Shit! It's my boss!" Ichigo whispered in a panic as he walked towards the door. He heard some rustling behind him and looked back to see that his guest where nowhere in sight. He breathed deeply one last time, set his best scowl in place and answered the door. "What do you want Ryuken?" If his boss thought he could just stop by whenever he felt like it, he had another thing coming.

"Kurosaki," Ryuken gave the younger man an acknowledging nod before letting himself in with Uryu following quietly behind but looking rather sour. "You've been working for a long time on this story, why don't you take a break from it?" Ichigo gaped openly at him. "You're not making any progress, why not let someone else give it try?"

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo wasn't actually asking, his boss wasn't exactly the joking type but the orange head wasn't taking being rail roaded very well. "No way in hell! This is my story Ryuken!" Ichigo almost shouted storming into the bathroom to wash his face.

"I'm only suggesting you take a break, have you looked at yourself? You're exhausted and look at the state of your apartment." Ryuken waved at the messy state of the table and various blankets that were littering the floor and couch.

Uryu meanwhile was mostly ignoring the argument and had opted to scan the dining area, the fish tank catching his attention. He did a brief double take while gazing through the glass tank when he thought he saw the reflection of a black man hiding under the dining table but when he turned around there was nothing but a lion plush.

"I just had a long night that's all." Ichigo insisted as he turned on the taps.

"Then let someone help you, someone to do the running around and the visits at City Hall." Ryuken pressed on.

Ichigo splashed his face and eyed his boss suspiciously; something was off about him this morning. "Ryuken, that's ridiculous, what's with you this morning?"

"Nothing is _with me_, I simply do not wish to have you do sub par work at my station because you're too stubborn to ask for help." Ryuken scoffed.

"I'm not going to screw this up if that's what you're getting at." Ichigo shook the water off his hands and pointed towards the tub. "Hand me a towel will ya?" He peaked towards the bathtub stall through wet eyes only to catch a glimpse of Shinji hiding behind the shower curtain. "Shit! No!" Ichigo launched himself towards the tub but failed to get there before Ryuken pulled the curtain to the side.

"Wha~" Ryuken glared at Ichigo. The tub was empty save for a single white towel thrown on the side. "What's wrong?" Looking at the younger man's panicked and slightly confused look.

"I-I just haven't cleaned my tub in while…" Ichigo explained sheepishly while pushing Ryuken out of the bathroom. "Now, I have to get ready for work and you have to drive your son to school." He added while looking back he was grateful his boss hadn't noticed the blond man who had somehow managed to brace himself on the ceiling above the tub._ Holy crap, they really are Ninjas!_

"I wish you would reconsider my offer Kurosaki." Ryuken asked again while walking towards the front door.

Ichigo sighed and gave Uryu a knowing look. "Uryu, would you tell your father to relax?"

Uryu, who had been inspecting the suspect lion plushy under the dining room table looked up towards the orange head and chuckled dismissively while pushing up his glasses. "I wish it were that simple Kurosaki."

Ichigo opened the door, making it clear he was ready for his boss to leave. Uryu left first, not bothering to look at the orange haired man or his father. Ryuken however stopped at the door before leaving and fixed Ichigo with a cold look. "Do tread lightly today, I'm tired of putting out fires you started Kurosaki."

The orange head didn't bother giving a response instead he just scowled back and huffed before closing the door. "Ass!" Ichigo muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That was close." Love appeared next to Ichigo seemingly out of nowhere causing the other man to yelp in surprise. "Whoa, time to switch to decaf Ichigo." Love chuckled cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuken sighed from behind the wheel, the delay at Kurosaki's house had caused them to become stuck in rush hour and the constant sound of horns and rude drivers was grating on his nerves. It didn't help matters that his son, Uryu, was sitting next to him with his usual apathetic stare.  
"I make more than enough money to provide you with what you need Uryu. If you want something for yourself, get a job and stop shaming this family with your thievery." Having to pick up his son from the police station had been an infuriating experience to say the least but the Chief of Police's blatant attempt to use Uryu's criminal activities to sully the Ishida name had been beyond insulting. "I would like to know why you insist on continuing this behavior? Are you truly willing to ruin yourself purely to spite me?" Ryuken knew his son hated him but had hoped his pride would have kept him from doing something so self-deprecating.

Uryu continued to ignore his father, there was no point in arguing with the man he hated so much. When the car stopped at yet another red light, the dark haired teen took his chance and with uncanny speed, he undid his seat belt, threw open the car door and ran out. His father hadn't uttered a word, made no attempts to call him back instead he simply leaned sideways and closed the door before resuming his journey to work.

Uryu ran through the streets and alleys making his way to the nearest subway that would take him to the outskirts of town. There was only one place he truly belonged and that was Las Noches.

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, yes I'm alive and writing. I'm so very sorry to have kept you all waiting but I'll be honest and say I went through some personal stuff and just wasn't able to write. I had originally about half of the chapter done up but once I came back to it I ended up re-writing the whole thing. **

**I'm all better and so I'm writing again. Now I'll say thanks to those who have followed, commented and all that jazz. I'm giving a shout-out to "JuleMaker" who decided to give me a kick and remind me that I was leaving ya'll hanging. So every one say a big thank you to JuleMaker who is responsible for me choosing to update "Family" first. **

Family –Chapter 5-

What looked like an old derelict warehouse on the outskirts of Karakura Town was actually teaming with life on the inside. The building was very large and had many smaller buildings surrounding it, the entire property had been divided into different sectors. Each sector had a specific purpose and was under the supervision of an Espada.

The first, Sector 9, was what anyone new to Las Noches would first encounter; it was the glitzy display that drew in new recruits. There was a concrete skate park, an arcade section, a few pool tables and what could be best described as make-shift casino. The walls were covered with graffiti and smoke of various types hovered over the multitudes of heads. Young children ran about causing trouble, teens gambled and gamed, drugs and booze flowed freely and most importantly for everyone there, the only real law present were the Espadas and as long as you stayed out of their way, you could do whatever you wanted.

Sector 9 was always thrumming with life; the music was a constant in the background. A small effeminate male with black hair cut in a short bob and large lavender eyes walked down the metal staircase as he escorted two new recruits into Las Noches. The small male was wearing the white uniform of the Numeros and a mask fragment pinned into his hair. The Numeros were lower ranking than the Espadas but higher up than the Hollows who were used for menial jobs and as foot soldiers.

The new recruits were an odd pairing for certain, though when it came to Las Noches's residents odd was something they all held in common. The first man was tall, close to six feet tall, broad in the shoulders but what stood out the most was the fact the despite his youth he was already completely bald. His companion was slighter in both height and body mass, like their escort he was rather feminine, his long hair tied back that was so black it held a bluish hue. The small Numero smiled sweetly at both of them though he kept his eyes fixed on the pretty one.

"Anything you might want, we can provide. Anything you may want to do, go ahead and do it." The small white clad male paused in the steps and winked at the black haired male. "Really. Anything. If you can't find something just ask for me, I'm Luppi, and I'll get you what you need." He insisted with a smirk.

"Tch, I was told I would find people to fight here." The bald man stated in a dismissive tone, obviously irritated by Luppi's crude attempts at flirting with his friend.

"Ah I see, well this is Sector 9, the twins; Aaroniero and Arruruerie's Sector. If you want to fight that'll be Sectors 5 and 6." Luppi said that last part with look of disgust contorting his delicate features. "I'll take you to Di Roy and he'll take you there." He turned back around and frowned in disappointment, he'd really hoped he would have been able to get to know the dark haired beauty but he refused to set a single toe in those Sectors.

As Luppi led the 3 of them through the crowds the two young men following noticed that everyone seemed to subconsciously make way for them. No matter who ran by, they were always careful not to run into Luppi who chatted away mindlessly not really paying attention to his surroundings. Just as the trio passed a table where several teens were involved in a rather intense game of poker, Luppi, who hadn't been looking in front of himself knocked into someone. The small male turned his head with a growl about to shout when his voice died in his throat.

"Gin. I-I…" Luppi was at a loss, his bravado leaving him quickly when faced with The Viper of Las Noches. The tall willowy male with silver hair didn't bother to crack his eyes opened and smiled widely at the cowering Numero.

"My, my, who's this Lu-chan?" Gin continued to smile as Luppi squirmed under his closed gaze. He knew the Numero had aspiration that were too big for his britches and enjoyed reminding him of his lower status.

"New recruits, I was taking them Di Roy since they're interested in Sectors 5 and 6." Luppi grimaced.

"I see, well I was just on my way there so I'll just take them off your hands. After all you wouldn't want to have another run in with Grimm now would you?" Gin's lipless smile stretch even more when Luppi's face twisted in anger. The small male brought a dainty hand to his chest no doubt rubbing the scar left from his last confrontation with the volatile Espada.

Gin walked towards the new recruits and waved goodbye to Luppi who had stormed off without a word. "Welcome to Las Noches, my name is Gin Ichimaru. Your names?" His tone was almost mocking, like this whole situation wasn't worth taking seriously.

"Madarame Ikkaku" Answered the tall bald one.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika." The other added with a bit of a flourish.

"Follow me." Gin turned smoothly and walked in the direction Luppi had been leading them. "Sector 6 is in the middle of training at the moment your timing is rather lucky."

"That's because I am." Ikkaku declared and grinned widely, he had just started to tip-toe in the beginnings of what looked to be some strange dance when Yumichika grabbed his shoulder.

"Ikkaku please, not here. I hate that dance, it's not remotely beautiful." Yumichika complained, somehow managing to frown without wrinkling his forehead.

The pair continued to follow Gin, Ikkaku who had been sulking while they traveled the labyrinth like halls of Los Noches perked up as soon as the sounds of men fighting reached his ears. It only took a few minutes after they had left Sector 9 to reach the fighting and training sectors. "Here you are, the Training and One-on-One Combat area, known as Sector 6. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the Espada in charge here. Further down is the Arena; Sector 5 belongs to Espada Nnoitra Gilga. Now run along and try not to die too soon." Gin pated the new recruits on the shoulders and left both to enter Sector 6 on their own.

Ikkaku thrummed with excitement as he took in the large room they now knew has Sector 6. In the center of the large square room was a boxing ring that was occupied by one set of fighters, they seemed to be pulling their punches which cause Ikkaku to make a disapproving noise. There were racks of weapons that lined the wall to their right with mats lining a large area a few feet away from them where multiple pairs were practicing basic katas. On the other side of the ring was a single pair engaged in a brutal and intense bokken match while a large group observed in rapt silence.

Yumichika observed his long time friend quietly and smirked at Ikkaku's gleeful expression, it was like looking a kid who'd just gotten a puppy for his birthday. Though they both lived for fighting, Yumichika felt he was much more subtle about his love of violence and gore. Judging from the room they had just entered this was exactly the kind of place they had been looking for. The place smelt of metal, sweat and blood, it was very… manly not to mention arousing.

The newest of Las Noches' residents snapped out of their musings when the fight they had been slowly drawing closer too came to sudden end. Though the same height, the men in question varied greatly in appearance. One was broader in the shoulders and seemed more muscular overall but what really set them apart was their hair. The larger of the two sported short bright blue hair while the other, who had a more wiry frame had long blond locks that reached mid back.

The blue haired man had struck the other across the torso with his bokken so hard that the loud tell-tale crack of ribs reached all ends of the dojo. The blond, to his credit, only let out a small gaps and winced yet refused to go down, Blue (as Yumichika had dubbed him for lack of an actual name) laughed almost madly and kicked out his left foot into his opponents stomach and the blond man crumpled to the ground but never took his eyes off of Blue.

"Now see that you little maggots, he's lost and he's injured but he never looks down. If he had, I would've broken his fucking neck!" Blue growled to the crowd and Ikkaku couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Yylfordt, get off the damn floor and go see your brother so he can patch you up. I don't want that freak coming here."

The blond, Yylfordt, nodded grimly and picked himself up, marching stiffly towards the closest exit. Yumichika couldn't help but admire the man and his hopes for this place were increasing by the minute.

"Oi! You two quit pussy footing around and actually fucking hit each other! If I have to go in there and show ya how it's fucking done, neither of ya sorry sacks of meat are gonna walk outta that ring!" Blue barked at the pair who had been pulling their punches in the ring.

When Ikkaku muttered something along the lines of "'Bout damn time", it wasn't missed by the angry looking man who whipped around and stalked towards the new pair menacingly.

"Who the fuck are ya?" Blue demanded eyeing them with a predatory glare.

"I'm Ikkaku, this is Yumichika. Gin told us this would be a good place for us." Ikkaku shot back, he wasn't intimidated by the taller man and it showed. Both men refused to back down and the tension grew palpable by the second.

"If you two are done eye-fucking each other, who are you?" Yumichika's bored tone broke through the silence and everyone jumped when Blue cackled loudly.

"Ya gotta a pair on ya for a pretty boy." Blue snarked and ignored the look of indignation Yumichika shot him. "Name's Grimmjow, this is my turf. In here, I'm King. You wanna play here, you're welcome to try but fuck with me and I'll kill ya." Grimmjow's smile bordered on psychotic has he turned his back on them and went to speak to a very large man of average height who only nodded in response before making his way towards Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I'm Nakeem, I've been told to sort you out. Follow me." The man spoke seriously and quietly but never gave them a chance to answer; instead he merely brushed past them and went to the same exit Yylfordt had used.

Just has the pair reach the doorway, a loud distorted sound boomed from large speakers attached to ceiling. The sound, which Ikkaku thought sounded suspiciously like a gong, continued until it had repeated 5 times.

The room emptied quickly out of doorway Ikkaku and Yumichika had originally entered through while the two men looked around slightly confused has to what was actually going on.

"Get a move on! Aizen wants his minions to bask in his glory and he don't like to be kept waitin'." Grimmjow shouted at them with a sour look from the doorway, it was pretty clear that whoever this Aizen fellow was, Grimmjow didn't think too highly of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The centre of Las Noches had once been a factory of some kind; though none of the machinery remained the area was large and offered a good focal point with high walls and balcony like levels for all to watch. At the main level, the walls were lined with men and women wearing the white uniforms and masks of the Hollows. Dispersed among those with masks, were some that wore only partial mask which identified them as members of the Numeros. At the very end of the room where the main door remained obscured by the darkness were the 11 Espadas who bore no mask and whose white uniforms varied much more in style than any others.

Finally from the darkness emerged a man that was rarely seen in the halls of Las Noches. He was clad in white like the others but his was a perfectly tailored suit, the man wore the coat open, the shirt underneath was left undone for at the collar. He walked with confidence, power and smiled coolly at the Espadas and to anyone on the higher tiers he would have seemed friendly with is rich brown hair brushed back and mild manners. The Espadas however knew better.

Aizen may have the appearance of a warm welcoming man, but beneath the charm was a cold calculating monster. Aizen paused as he reached the center of the room and gazed in an almost bored manner at his followers. Soon he felt Gin step in soundlessly behind him and the tall silver haired man waved for another to step forward.

A new man stepped in from the shadows. He was shorter than Aizen and Gin but was well built none the less. The black man had long dark locks and wore a blindingly bright orange scarf which offset is complexion nicely. Tousen was more like Aizen's shadow than anyone else and therefore was rarely seen but it was agreed amongst those who had been around long enough that seeing the quiet man usually bode ill for those he sought out.

Following a few steps behind Tousen, came an average looking man with shoulder length black hair. The man kept a blank expression but there was certain sadness to him that wasn't missed by those who were close enough to see it. Tousen led the man to kneel a step in front of Aizen with a bowed head.

Aizen looked up and around him once more, making sure all the attention was on himself. The hall was silent as he extended his arm towards Tousen who placed a white hood and mask in his outstretch hand. Stretching the white fabric he slipped the hood and mask over the new Hollows head and began to speak.

"Money cannot buy the honor that you have earned tonight." His voice was smooth and low but everyone present could hear him clearly as he addressed the man bowing at his feet. The man rose to his feet but remained bowed at the waist.

"You make us all proud." Aizen gave the Hollow a small nod and the masked man moved aside to join his new comrades. "Only through effort, discipline, and loyalty will you earn the right to wear the white mask of the Hollow. You are here because the outside world rejects you." Aizen spoke to those high above to the countless youthful faces of the cities forsaken children. "This is your family. I am your Father. I want you all to become full members of Hueco Mundo." He paused again to let his words sink in.

"There is a new enemy. Trash who interfere with our business. You are my eyes and ears." He motioned for a small dark haired Espada with a pale face and deep green eyes who produced large pictures of 4 men for all to see. He waited for the crowds above to finish muttering as they studied the photograph below. "Find them, these… Ninjas." Aizen turned to face the Espadas behind him and made to step towards the darkness when a voice from above broke through.

"Master!" A small teen with black hair and rectangular glasses leaned on the bars of the second level while raising his hand waiting to be acknowledged. Aizen smiled up at the boy warmly, it seemed things were moving ahead faster than he'd hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

**TBC**

**AN2: Just a quick reminder, all authors love reviews, I'm no exeception and it's always a big motivator (the proof is the fact that it was because of a review that I updated this fic first). So c'mon let me know what you think, I take suggestions and request as well so don't be shy.**

**~Ja ne ;)**


End file.
